


I won't give up if you won't.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Ice Skating, Ignis can't skate, neither can you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Ignis asks you to go Ice skating with him. You just didn't know that he couldn't skate either.





	I won't give up if you won't.

To say you had butterflies in your stomach was an understatement. You still aren’t exactly sure how Ignis convinced you to go out ice skating with him, let alone remember how to ice skate period. It’s been years–you’ve not been on the ice since you were little–and you were pretty sure that this wouldn’t end well.

Taking a deep breath and steeling your nerves, you pulled your laces taught on your Skate, before double checking the other.

“Right.” you breathed and got to your feet.

“Are you quite alright Darling?”

You blinked as Ignis was standing near the door of the warming house, watching you quietly with a tender smile. You cleared your throat and nodded your head a little before you smiled. “Yeah, as I’ll ever be.”

You heard him chuckle as he placed his hand against the small of your back leading you outside. You looked down at your feet a moment before you looked up at the outdoor rink, and went wide eyed with wonder. Snow had just barely started to fall, all of the trees around the rink were covered in white twinkling lights and laughter filled the air. You took another deep breath. Ok. Maybe this won’t be so bad.

The moment your blade hit the ice however, you were having second thoughts, but once again, you took a deep breath and pushed yourself out onto the ice. You drifted forward a little, your arms out at your sides a moment before you took another breath, thankful that you didn’t fall in the first 10 seconds on the ice.

You felt Ignis’ hand come once again to the small of your back and you gasped. “W-Wait! I–”

The next thing you knew, you were staring up at the sky, though your head didn’t bounce off the ice like you thought it was going to. Turning your head slightly you realized that in your fall you had taken Ignis down with you, and you were now resting with your head on his stomach, and you blushed right to your ears.

“–I’m s-so, so sorry!”

He lifted his head, looking slightly pained a moment before he smiled down at you, then burst out laughing. You went wide eyed at the sight, admiring how his eyes crinkled up with his laughter.

“Ah, it’s quite alright Darling, are you hurt?”

“N-No,” you blushed more and managed to get up to your knees. Ignis chuckled again and mimicked you. “Are you alright?”

“Nothing more than my pride,” he reached up then, and gently pet a lock of hair behind your ear. “Though, I am surprised to see that you cannot skate.”

You blushed more and lowered your head a bit, before he laughed again, causing you to look up at him.

“No need to be flustered, darling,” he leaned over then, and spoke softly near your ear. “Because I too, do not know how to skate.”

Your eyes went wide before you looked at him. “T-Then why?”

He smiled. “Because I knew it was something you wanted to try, and what better way to learn than by doing, especially if we are both in the same predicament.”

He slowly managed to get back up onto his skates, and offered his hand out to you, and with a bit of struggling and almost falling back to the ice again, with laughter bubbling out of your throat at the situation, the two of you managed to stand still, near the entrance of the rink.

“There now,” he gently gripped your hand in his, holding it tightly to his chest a moment. “I won’t give up if you won’t.” he spoke softly, gently giving a squeeze to your hand.

With a smile you nodded gently only to gasp as you watched his feet go out from under him and because he had a hold of your hand, you went down too, landing against his chest. You blinked at him, dumbfounded before you started laughing again.

This was one Christmas date you were sure not to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for [Ravenvelith](http://ravenvelith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
